My Cruel life
by ikkin.kawaii
Summary: Mikan Sakura was accused by killing Natsume Hyuuga. Because of this incident, everyone abandoned her. Nobody stayed on her side, even her oh-so-called dearest best friend, Hotaru Imai. Since then, she never ever trusted someone. NxM
1. My past

**My Cruel Life**

By: ikkin.

**SUMMARY:**

Mikan Sakura was accused by killing Natsume Hyuuga. Because of this incident, everyone abandoned her. Nobody stayed on her side, even her oh-so-called dearest best friend, Hotaru Imai. Since then, she never ever trusted someone.

**A/N:**

**My first ever fanfic. Please review. Onegai? :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own GA. (I wish I do, yay!)**

**Chapter 1: My past**

(Mikan's POV)

"No! I told you it's not me. I saw him lying on the floor. I don't kill him. Kami-sama. Tasukete. I really don't know what's happening. When I opened my eyes, I was holding this knife. Please somebody listen to me. Hotaru? Okaa-san? Please listen to me" I shouted those words while sleeping.

"another freaking day. " I said as I get up from my bed. Everyday I've been bothered by this dream since god knows when. It was not just a dream. A nightmare maybe. No. my dreadful past. It has been my dream since **THAT** incident happen.

Okay God. It's already 7:30. I never noticed the time. Am I dazing again? Okay. Gonna start fixing.

**.After 15 mins.**

"oh god! I'm running late for school. Holy cow. That strict math teacher's gonna lecture me again. " I said while running out of my apartment.

Good thing my apartment is just 10 blocks away from my school. My hell school.

**.At school.**

As I stepped my foot inside the room the bell rang. Good thing I managed to get in time. A girl with pink hair greeted me.

"ohayo sakura-san"

"hn." Is my only reply.

I don't care if someone's gonna notice me. Hell I can't barely know who's the person I can trust. Since everyone, **EVERYONE, **left me I don't know who shoul I trust or who should I not.

To cut it short, I hate everyone. I hate the whole damn freaking world.

Here at school nobody tries to approach me, except for that idiotic pink-haired girl. She has the guts to come near me even though she knew that I'm a criminal. Actually I'm not a criminal. But what can I do, no one ever tries to listen to my explanation.

As I walked around, I found the tree where I used to rest. I sat down and fell asleep.

**.Dream.**

**A girl is sleeping beside a guy. The guy is full of blood. His shirt, his hands, and his head is covered by blood. After a few minutes, the girl is finally awake. **

"**Natsume?" the girl said.**

**No response from the guy.**

**The girl shook the guy's shoulder but no response. **

"**natsume! Who did this to you? Natsume.! NATSUMEEEE!" tears run down the girls face.**

**She heard a loud squeaking sound. A girl with raven hair is standing at the door.**

"**hotaru. Nat- nat- sume.. Natsume is de-de-ad." she said as she lowered her head the cried.**

"**YOU KILLED HIM MIKAN! YOU KILLE HIM!" hotaru shouted then pointed her fingers to mikan.**

"**No. When I woke up, I saw him lying on he floor. Yes. It's true. I don't know what really happened. " Mikan explained**

"**Shut up! Shut saying stupid alibis. That knife in your hand is the best evidence that you killed him. No more stupid lies." Hotaru shouted angrily**

**Mikan's eyes widened. It's true. The knife. She's actually holding it. Oh my gosh. **

"**how? I don't killed her! I told you I'm innocent-**

**before she said another word, a lady entered the scene.**

"**okaa-san" mikan said**

"**Mi- How dare you kill Natsume? " the lady said.**

"**I don't kill him." Mikan answered.**

"**no more excuses. You killed him!" the lady yelled.**

"**No! I told you it's not me. I saw him lying on the floor. I don't kill him. Kami-sama. Tasukete. I really don't know what's happening. When I opened my eyes, I was holding this knife. Please somebody listen to me. Hotaru? Okaa-san? Please listen to me." Mikan said.**

**.End of dream.**

When I opened my eyes I felt some water running through my eyes. Again. That dream. Sometimes I've been thinking, maybe I shouldn't sleep, so that I won't ever dream that incident again.

**END**

**A/N:**

Yay! Finish my first chapter of my first ever fanfic. Hope you like it. Please review minna! And please no flames.

**.ikkin.08**


	2. New classmate? New friend?

**My Cruel Life**

By: ikkin.

**SUMMARY:**

Mikan Sakura was accused by killing Natsume Hyuuga. Because of this incident, everyone abandoned her. Nobody stayed on her side, even her oh-so-called dearest best friend, Hotaru Imai. Since then, she never ever trusted someone.

**A/N:**

omg. I've uploaded this next chapter. I am soo happy. Minna, gomen if it takes a hundred years to make the next chap. I am soo busy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA. (yay! I wish I do.^^)**

**Chapter 2: New Classmate? New Friend?**

(Mikan's POV)

I'm here again listening to my 0h-so-boring teacher. He kept on blabbing things about the kingdom so whatever it is. The hell I'm interested. All right. His subject is now finish. And this gay teacher suddenly wants to announce something. Argh. I'm soo tired of their stupid announcements.

"okay class. I'm going to introduce someone tomorrow." the teacher said.

"err. Narumi-sensei is the new student a boy?" a girl with green and curly hair asked.

"yes. Shouda-san." Narumi answered.

"that's all I want to say. Be good class. Your teacher is absent today so it's your free time." he added.

Another free time. _Sigh. _What the heck am I going to do? I opened my bag, searched my iPOD. I Turned it on and listened to my favorite song.

**SORROW**

by flyleaf

I had a dream in earlier days  
loved by the one my Heart desired  
Then it all started to fade away  
Our love, once so strong,  
flowed through our hands  
Human so helpless, what could we do  
I could but watching him walk out of my life

Oh, my Heart, why art Thee weak,  
Oh, my Heart, how deep art Thy wounds  
Thou who thought that love was life  
Thou who thought love never dies

Cry out Thy sorrow  
and seek to heal Cry out Thy sorrow  
and try to forgive

He that promised worlds unseen  
He that caused Thy pain unreal  
How could Thou believe his words How could Thou believe his love

Cry out Thy Sorrow  
and seek to heal  
Cry out Thy Sorrow and try to forget

I had a dream in earlier days  
loved by the one my Heart desired

Again. Tears are forming in my eyes. Tch. Why can't I let go of my stupid past. Darn! I turned off my iPod, wanting to seek some silence. I walked out my classroom, searching for a quiet place to think and to clear my mind. There I found a nice sakura tree. Well, it's beautiful because it's spring right now. Oh-my-gosh. Winter is now approaching. The season that I once love because of HIM. All right stop right here mikan. Stop thinking of your stupid past. I,then, closed my eyes trying to breathe in the wonderful fragrance of the flowers surrounding me. What will happen tomorrow?

**.NEXT DAY.**

I was awake by my stupid alarm clock. It's just 5:35am. So damn early. I walked inside my bathroom. I fixed myself. when i looked in my clock it's only 7:30am. WHAT?!?! 7:30am? Oh-my-gosh. It took me 2HOURS to fix myself. damn. what in the world is happening to me. I quickly went out of my house. And i managed to arrive in my school right exactly before my teacher went in. My freaking homeroom adviser introduced a guy with blonde hair and blue orbs.

"Class, this is Ruka Nogi your new clasmate" Narumi said.

"oh gosh. he's so handsome" shouda said.

Screams and shouts is what i've heard from my slutty classmates. So damn irritating. argh.

"Ruka-kun. Sit beside Sakura-san. Sakura-san please raise your hand." Narumi said to ruka.

WHAT?!? He's going to seat beside me.???? I never ever approved anyone to sit beside me. I wanna be alone. I want to create a big barrier between their world and my world. Soo dramatic huh? I didn't raised my hand. I pretended that i'm asleep. I wish my stupid teacher would just let him sit beside shouda or beside the other gurls.

"Sakura-san? she's sleeping again huh? okay. ruka-kun. Sakura-san is the girl with long brunette hair." Narumi said then pointed out the blank seat beside me.

That guy silently walked and he sat beside me. I don't want to lift up my head. Okay, i'll just pretend that i'm still sleeping.

"Hi. Your sakura right?" a musical voice asked. He's voice is soo.. calm.. What the heck am i saying? I still tried to pretend that i'm still sleeping.

"okay. I know your not asleep. Why are prtending you're asleep? Don't you want to talk to me?" His soft and calm voice said to me. The hell he care if I'm just pretending. He's starting to get on my nerves. tch. What an irritating guy!

"oi! Stand up or else I'll kick your chair. I know I'm being rude or what. But would you please introduce yourself to your new seatmate?" He said then stood up.

Okay, I'm really annoyed and pissed right now. What the heck is this guy!?! Stupid Jerk! I lift my head up. Stood up. I grabbed my bag. Walked quickly out of my room. What a nice move to irritate another person. haha.

(Normal POV)

"Ditching class again Sakura?" Shouda asked Mikan. Mikan didn't mind shouda and walked straight out of the room. Mikan left Ruka surprised.

"whoa. She's something." Ruka whispered.

After the oh-so-boring class. Ruka walked around the school and saw a Sakura tree.

"I never thought they are growing this kind of tree." Ruka said. But something caught his eye. A girl with brunette hair was sleeping soundly on one of the branch of the tree. He shook the tree wanting to wake up the sleeping lass. Well he did it. He woke up the girl.

"Who the hell is that?" Mikan said irritatedly. She look down and saw a certain blonde guy.

"What do you keep on pestering me? See, i want to be alone so would you please leave me?!?!" Mikan said annoyed.

"I'm not pestering you." Ruka answered calmly.

"And tell me. What the heck are you doing? are you some kind of spy? Why do you keep on following me?" She angrily said then jumped out of the tree.

"I'm not a spy. I'm following you because i want to be your friend. I see that you don't have anyone who you can get along with. So here I'm offering a friendship. But if you don't like to be my friend...."

"oh, just shut up. I prefer to be alone. No one in this world understands me. So just quit. I'm no good to be your friend. A lot of girls like to be your friend but i'm not one of them." She cut off the explanation thing of Ruka. She started making her way out of his sight but she was stooped by a hand gripping on her arm.

"let me go. i told you i don't want to be your friend."

"But why?"

"you really want to know?"

"yes."

"because i'm a criminal, an ex-convict. I myrdered a person once and it's very dangerous for you to hang around with me. Got it.?" Mikan seriously said to ruka. She left Ruka astounded.

**END**

**A/N:**

at last. chapter two is now finished. Sorry guys for late update. Im so busy in school and right now, i'm suffering from a great stress bec. of my physics project. ^^

**.koi'chii. **


End file.
